


I told you it was a bad idea Sasuke.

by Wasted4Time (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasted4Time
Summary: Sasuke decides  to enter a cave that his friend does not want him to and Tentacle high jinx ensues.My attempt at blending multiple tentacle fetishes together. (It failed)For Pie555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I told you it was a bad idea Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pie555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/gifts).



“Wait Sakura, Sasuke don’t go in there!” Naruto warned pointing at the dark cave.

“Why not?” asked Sakura raising an eyebrow at the terrified Naruto.

“There might be wolves, or bears or demons in there.” Naruto continued. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sasuke replied with his usual nonchalant tone, “If you're too much of a scardy cat wait here.” 

“Fine,” The blond haired boy pointed at his rival as he stomped off. “But don't tell me I didn’t warn you when end up in danger, i'm going to go sleep in a tree.”

“Sasuke's so brave!” squealed Sakura as the Raven haired boy entered the hole leading to the cave.

In the cave was a cold and damp abyss of darkness. All around him he heard a dark silence, until the sounds of slithering and work like movement began to surround him he looked around him frantically but could see nothing. As the sounds seemed to get closer he swiftly activated the red glow of his Sharingan but still could find nothing.

It was at that moment he felt a warm slippery and rather wet snake-like tendril wrap around his leg with a muffled *Splat. The raven haired boy spun around to meet the intruder only to be met with the sight of a smooth purple are that seemed to belong to that of a squid coiling slowly around his leg the feeling sent shivers down his spine before another *Splat as he felt the same feeling wrap around his forearm dampening his cloth guards while pulling it up.

“Nghh!” Sasuke grunted as he tried to pull away but was met with an intense streagth he was not expecting from such flimsy looking appendages.

He flicked his arm over to his utility bag to grab a ninja tool but his arm was halted mid animation by the same slithering feeling that now seemed to crawl faster around him.

Sasuke felt the utility belt around his bag being pulled until it snapped off his heart began to race as he heard it drop to the floor.

“Damn.” He thought as he looked over where is utility bag was, “Its smart. Only one thing left.”

Sasuke prepared his hand in front of his mouth.

“Fire style! Fire B-” He began but was cut off from his words as one of the appendages wrapped around his mouth and another secured his other arm raising it up.

“Mmfff! Mmmrrff!” Sasuke cursed from behind the wet appendage over his mouth using all his might to break free but to no avail.

The frustrated boy felt another wet appendage slip around his other leg trapping his last free limb and hoisting him off the ground.

The tentacle around his mouth released its grip as Susuke laid suspended and squirming mid-air by one’s around his limbs.

“Rrrrr! Rrrgg!” The boy struggled clenched teeth and eye’s shut as he shuffled side to side trying to find any weak point in the tendrils iron grip, he stopped when he felt a draining sensation over take his body.

“My... Chakra…” He proclaimed helplessly as he began to cease his efforts, as not to waste energy.

Suddenly the draining stopped as smaller tendrils began to slowly droop down from the dark ceiling landing on Sasuke and began to crawl their way into his blue and white clothes making the boy shutter as their cold wet forms slithered across his chest and legs before after the sound of fabric tearing they began to cut and peel off his clothes dropping them in shreds to the floor.

Sasuke watched in surprise and horror as he was reduced to shoes and underwear in a matter of seconds. His breathing quickened as he felt the small tendrils wrap around his body slithering and crawling up his sides and around his chest.

Then two tendrils found his pink nipples and coiled to latch around them using their tips to flick and tease Sasuke’s tender buds earning groans as the boy’s fingers began clenching to the pace of the tendrils.

On the lower half Sasuke felt more tentacles rise up beneath his feet gripping the soles of his sandals before slowly tugging them down off his feet.

“Ehh?” Sasuke looked down to see his sandals disappear into the abyss below until his attention was returned as the tendrils around his nips began to turn and rub the tips sending jolts of pleasure that distracted him from the tiny appendages beneath him that slithered their way up to wrap themselves between his unclenching toes rubbing their slippery length deep in between them.

The same was happening to his fingers as they were restrained from clenching while the assault on his nipples continued to amplify.

The struggling continued as the boy’s face shifted from uncomfortable to strained. As his breathing got heavier his underwear began to come alive and slowly began to tent and rise  
as his small pink tips began to stiffen under the intense stimulation which only make the rubbing tips increase as the tendrils coiled more tightly.

Then Sasuke felt another larger tentacle behind him as he felt the back of his briefs being grasped at the waistband right above his clans symbol in the back.

As he felt the cotton rise he also felt the support of the other tentacles lessen as the tendrils around his nips twisted tight. 

While his limbs were still attacked he felt his body fall forward until he felt the full force of the support return with vigor right between his legs.

“Ah! A-ah!” Sasuke’s eyes nearly went white in a shock pained expression as he began to shake while his rising member and balls received a tight jolt of pain.

His underwear began to rise via tentacle quickly above the back of his head as his shaking knees bent inward as he leaned forward full force with no real support but his tearing white briefs.

Then one of the tendrils on the boys body began to creep down to front side of his underwear and with a swift motion snapped one of the sides free causing the rest of the cotton to tear off completely.

As the skaken boy fell he felt the support to his retrained limbs return catching him as his body faced downward. 

Sasuke watched as more tentacles began to rise up toward his now exposed member wrapping around its semi-hard length.

The smaller tentacles held his member in place while bigger one wrapped around coiling it and rubbing it as it began to rise at the pace of its owner moans.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his member reached full length and clear fluid began to rise from the foreskin.

It as at this moment that the larger tentacles began to congregate at the top as the smaller ones kept their grip tight.

The boy gasped as he felt the tendrils grab onto the sides of his foreskin and slowly pull back revealing its sensitive pink head.

Sasuke opened his eyes to down to his vulnerable member as he saw a larger tentacle covered with buds slowly rise up to his still erect penis wrapping around the tip and stimulating it with its many soft rubbing appendages.

Throwing his head back at the unimaginable feeling the black haired boy clenched his teeth and began to grunt and moan at the feeling of a hundred tiny warm wet and slippery tongues stimulating his member feeling a pressure and warmth begging to rise in his penis.

The build up got stronger and stronger until he felt the smaller tendrils lock up and tighten at the base of his cock and the budded tentacle retreated and Sasuke felt his legs being separated and his butt pushed out.

Wider and wider his legs were pushed out into a ‘spread eagled’ form his butt stretched out to reveal his tiny pink hole but all the boy could think about was the maddening warmth in is twitching penis.

The tentacles almost immediately began to explore this new area wrapping around his balls and stroking his perineum they slowly made their way to the boys exposed twitching hole.  
Sasuke’s eyes widened as he felt a tentacle stoke against the tight ring of muscle to his back entrance.

“No…” He gasped in his breath as he used his now returning strength to shake his limbs wildly but to no effect. The tendril pressed against the entrance to test the partly clenching hole as his legs were spread wider until with a small *slish the tendril gained entrance as the budded tentacle returned to to the boys still erect penis.

In and out the tentacle moved as it explored pressing against the tender inner walls of the boy’s butt the deeper it went the more the boys face contorted in discomfort.

As the tentacle retracted itself from Sasuke’s back entrance the budded one returned to his front pushing his penis into a hole on the inside of the tentacle filled with tiny budded tendrils on the inside that provided a warm welcome of rubbing and teasing to the boys already stimulated dick.

It traveled until it reached an inner chamber full of thicker one that wrapped around polishing the head with an unbearable sensation as one in particular rested under the head stimulating the underside with long pressing strokes.

Tears began to well up in Sasuke’s eyes and as the pleasure overtook him, another bigger thicker tendril approached his back door.

This one experienced little resistance on its way inside going in until it rested on a spot near the entrance that made the boy let out a gasp.

Pressing on his prostate the effect was like a finger on a button as it roughly rammed in causing the boys body to jolt with each press.

Tears streamed down Sasuke’s face as the pleasure ramped up to unbearable the pressure in his penis reached extreme levels as he felt his limbs being raised up above his body and simultaneously the grip on the bace of his penis being released he felt the build up coming.

At that moment he felt the tendril that teased his tender underside arrive at the tip of his penis then press against to gain entrance to the inside it began sliding into his urethra at a relatively quick pace.

He felt it transform into a bulb at the end and as it reached the bace of his penis it began to wiggle and vibrate fiercely stimulating the prostate from the inside.

This made the boy nearly lost his mind as he felt the two stimuli abuse his most sensitive part.  
His body tried to climax but was stopped by the blockage in his urethra, unable to release he was trapped in this maddening orgasm as the tentacle occupying his butt began to press harder with each stroke along with the vibrations traveling through his prostate.  
Snot dripped from his nose with tears as the boy wracked against his restraints until he felt the vibrations from his urethra slow as he felt the intruder slowly retracted drawing it out until his penis exploded with an intense pleasure as he spurted out inside the sleeve tentacle his penis was trapped in.

He felt an intense pressure inside the sleeve suck away all the liquid he produced before retracting entirely from his penis as did the ones from his rectum.

Sasuke’s body went limp sweating and breathing profusely after the climax as the tentacles lowered his body and eased their grip.

Slowly the tentacles retreated silently into the dark as Sasuke rested exhausted on the floor closing his eyes under with only the sound of his heavy breathing to accompany him he drifted off.

When he awoke he notice the darkness was gone as daylight broke inside the cave showing his lost bag and shredded clothes on the floor.

He got up and began to wonder how much of that was true, he shuddered at the recollection he then saw what seemed to be a black bird or some sort leave the cave.

‘Curious,’ He thought he did not know such creature lived in cave.

“Sasuke!” A familiar yet irritating voice called in the distance.

“Oh great its that dobe,” The Raven haired muttered as he turned to leave but then remembered his clothes were shredded at the center of the cave.

“Wa-wait! Naruto! Don’t come in here.” Sasuke panicked, “th-there’s a scary beast in here!”

“Oh please! You were right there are no scary beasts in caves.” Naruto walked in.


End file.
